Cruel Intentions: A Disney Ending
by diamondkat12
Summary: A Disney flavored alternate ending for Cruel Intentions using the Disney rules that guarantee a happy ending in every Disney movie. Please R


Cruel Intentions: A Disney Ending

I've been watching Disney movies and cartoons almost all my life and I've come to realize that there are certain rules that apply to the ending. First of all, the happily ever after is guaranteed. The main character is lovable and always the hero of the story while the villain who is never the main character is usually annoying and/or stupid. The opposite applies in Cruel intentions where the two lovable villains are the main characters and almost everybody hates the girl who is supposed to be the good guy because she's kind of annoying (to me she's really annoying). In Disney stories, if the villain is even remotely likeable, he/she doesn't get a bad ending other than being on the losing end. This is an attempt to borrow some Disney magic to alter the ending of Cruel Intentions. Disney magic is what guarantees everybody has a happy ending even when the ending doesn't make sense (see High School Musical2 for reference). So I present to you…

I don't own Cruel Intentions or Disney but my little sister is convinced she owns Disney.

_Welcome to a land,_

_A magical land_

_Where dreams always come true_

_A to grant your every wish_

_Is only a teardrop away_

_And your happily ever after_

_Is guaranteed_

Sebastian pushed Annette out of the way and got hit by the cab instead (Disney will let him get hit by the car because they love to keep us in suspense even though we have an idea of how it will end. This is where things will start to change). Annette rushed with Sebastian to the hospital while Ronald called Kathryn who also rushed to the hospital. Ronald decides to go the hospital as well and brings Cecile along.

When Kathryn gets to the hospital, she meets Annette there and they have a sort of confrontation.

"This is entirely your fault. If you didn't feel the need to ruin everybody's life around you, Sebastian wouldn't be dying right now," said Annette as soon as saw Kathryn.

"Shut up, Dorothy. You know nothing about me and Sebastian. Do really think I meant for him to get hurt in this way?" said Kathryn, angrily. "It was just a game that got out of hand. I would do anything to reverse what has happened, okay? But I can't. I just hope he makes it"

"You love him, don't you?" said Annette, lowering her eyes.

"How did you figure that out, brain trust?" said Kathryn.

"No need to be mean" said Annette looking at Kathryn. "He loves you too, you know? He gave me his journal…"

"He did what?" said Kathryn, carefully hiding her surprise.

"It was an attempt to get me back but from what I read I know he loved you. I'm not sure about now but if the two of you talk it out and if you could put your pride aside maybe you guys could…" said Annette.

"Thanks Kansas but I don't want advise from you" said Kathryn cutting Annette off again. She turns around just as Blaine approaches her.

"I heard what happened. Is he going to be okay?" said Blaine.

"We're still waiting for the doctor" said Kathryn, playing with her crucifix which she had wrapped around her hand.

"He's going to be okay" said Blaine, knowing that Kathryn was nervous. The doctor came out at that moment. Kathryn quickly went to meet him.

"How is he?" said Kathryn.

"He is okay. He just had a couple of minor injuries. He is ready to receive visitors" said the doctor.

Kathryn looks at Blaine as if to say something. "Go see how he's doing" said Blaine.

Kathryn goes into the hospital room where Sebastian was lying on a bed. He looked at her angrily and turned away. "Go away" said Sebastian.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Besides I should be mad at you. You gave her the journal" said Kathryn.

"You called me a toy and then sent Ronald after me with some bullshit story" said Sebastian, turning to look at her. She was now seating beside his bed.

"First of all you know I didn't mean the whole toy comment. I was pissed, you wanted me to fuck you while you were thinking of her" said Kathryn. Sebastian tries to make a comment but Kathryn raises her hand to silence him. "Let me finish. As for the whole Ronald thing, the story wasn't completely bullshit. You did sleep with Cecile. However, I really didn't intend for it to go this far. Things just got out of hand."

"We went to far" said Sebastian.

"Yes, we did" said Kathryn. They hold hands and smile at each other. "You could never be just a toy to me. We're equals and you mean a whole lot more to me."

"I love you" said Sebastian.

Taking a deep breath, Kathryn says, "I love you too." She leans forward and gently kisses his forehead. Sebastian smiles at her and pulls her to him for a real kiss. Just as they start to kiss, Kathryn's phone rings and she pulls away to answer it. Sebastian rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, mother. I understand. I'll tell Sebastian about it." The call ends. Kathryn smiles at Sebastian and says, "The parental unit just called"

"I figured that part out. What do they want?" said Sebastian, wondering what was making Kathryn happy.

"Mother called to tell me that the parental unit is no longer a unit. They've finally gotten divorced" said Kathryn.

"Which frees us to do whatever we want" said Sebastian.

"Exactly" said Kathryn and she leaned in to kiss him only for them to be interrupted by Blaine.

"What?!" said Sebastian angrily.

"Gee, someone's grouchy. I come bearing gifts. I have news that I believe will absolutely delight Kathryn" said Blaine, holding up a magazine he just got. Certain he has their attention, he give the magazine to Kathryn and says, "it says that court got into an accident while driving drunk that seriously injured two people and has been sentenced to a fine of 10,000, 2 weeks of community service and is to be sent to rehab"

Kathryn and Sebastian exchange identical evil smiles. "That was definitely delightful. We have news of our own. Our parents got divorced" said Kathryn.

"Does that mean…?" said Blaine.

"We're thinking about it" said Sebastian, after sharing a quick glance with Kathryn.

Meanwhile Trevor comes back from Europe and is directed to the hospital (bet you all forgot about him. He is the most ignored character in CI fan fiction and most people seem to forget she never broke up with him). He meets Annette at the hospital and asks her why she is at the hospital. She confesses everything to him and tells him she's sorry for cheating on him. Trevor understands.

"It's okay. You made a mistake. I've heard about him. He's very manipulative" said Trevor.

Ronald and Cecile enters the hospital room where Sebastian, Kathryn and Blaine are to apologize to Sebastian for almost getting him killed (one of my friends, a confusing S/A supporter, recently came to conclusion that Sebastian should be blamed for his own death, hmm).

"It's okay. I forgive you" said Sebastian. Kathryn smiles and looks at him in a way that says 'you've got to be kidding me' and he smiles at her. Ronald is once again confused by the whole eye messaging thing they seem to have going on but shrugs it off.

"Cecile, I'm going to give some advice. Some good advice for once which I expect you to take if you have the slightest bit of intelligence. Stay with Ronald and be faithful. Don't let anything tear you guys apart. Same applies to you Ronald, look after her" said Kathryn. It's now Sebastian's turn to Kathryn a funny look, to which she shrugs in response.

"I intend to, thanks" said Ronald, wondering what prompted to advise session. Annette and Trevor come in at that moment.

"Hey, umm, this is Trevor" said Annette.

Kathryn and Sebastian share a look and say "Hello, Trevor" with matching smiles. Kathryn stands up and goes to shake Trevor's hand, "I hope two of you are very happy, together. Annette is such a sweet girl." She then returns to her seat by Sebastian.

"I believe we will be. In fact, I'm thinking of asking Annette to marry me" said Trevor. Annette looks at him with surprise. "If you're not ready we can wait" said Trevor.

"I love you and I would happily marry you" said Annette. Trevor and Annette smile sweetly at each other.

"Awww, aren't puppies cute? Now all of you get out" said Sebastian. Annette notices that Kathryn and Sebastian are holding hands and smiles at them. Kathryn returns the smile. Everyone leaves the room except for Blaine and Kathryn.

"That includes you, Blaine" said Kathryn.

"Please, it's not like I want to watch the two of you make out. Besides, I have a date with someone special" said Blaine as he turns to leave the room.

"Who?" Sebastian asks.

"That's my little secret for now" said Blaine with a secret smile. He left the room, leaving Sebastian and Kathryn to themselves.

"What's with him?" said Kathryn.

"Who cares? Where were we?" said Sebastian.

Kathryn smiled slightly and said "I'm not sure I remember." As Sebastian opens his mouth to complain, she kisses him effectively shutting him up.

**The End **

Kathryn and Sebastian end up together because Disney cannot create couple with their level of connection and separate them at the end. Besides Annette has a boyfriend so she can end up with him. Ronald and Cecile can end up together just because Disney guarantees a happy ending and Ronald sort of loves Cecile and it would be so wrong for her to end up with Court. Not even annoyingly stupid Cecile deserves that. Besides she qualifies as a happily ever candidate under Disney. Tiffany and Edward get divorce because their so called marriage is standing in the way of their children's happily ever after and Court suffers at the end because he annoying (he is officially the most hated CI character in CI fanfic. Nobody likes him and why should they he's an annoying drunk with a three inch dick(that's the official CI fanfic size, don't ask me why)) and therefore qualifies for the role of Disney villain. Blaine gets his mystery happy ending because he is absolutely lovable (he is the third most loved character in CI fanfic). If you didn't understand any part of the ending or thought it was unrealistic, blame it on the Disney magic.

Please read and review. This is the third in my series of experimental fanfics. The aim is to see if I cross Disney into CI without completely losing CI's edge. Tell me how I did?


End file.
